


I Love You

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Love You, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: A dramatic short story of the ups and downs of the end of a once thriving relationship. Based on a true break up that happened to me.Written for a creative writing class I took in 2017.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of mine made for a creative writing class I took in 2017.  
> Copyright of Dalyce Dostal 2017
> 
> Please leave feedback! I love hearing what people think of my writing.

 

_I love you._ I still do. We agreed to meet that evening in the park between our homes. Something we hadn't done in months. That was my first clue. As the day progressed a bad feeling began forming in my gut, but I didn't want to believe something was wrong. I blamed it on anything I could, bad food, possible sickness, etc. I haven't seen you in weeks, you've been working practically every day. _I love you._ I always have. You were always there, from day one. We became friends as kids, but you never really noticed me. High school came along and as we spent more time together we took a chance at love. It was the best decision of my life. I was happy and everything became so much more vivid to me. Life became great for the both of us. We were so happy together. A smile became permanent on my face whenever I was with you. I never needed anybody in my life, but then you showed up and I opened up my heart to you. I love you. Every part of you. I left my house, heart beating wildly at the thought of seeing you, that uneasy feeling still lingering in my gut. You got there first. I saw you on the bench by the playground as I approached. Even from far away I could tell you had something on your mind. That should have been my second clue, but I didn't want to believe that something could be wrong. I was young and naive, lost in this world of love with my head in the clouds, too clueless to reality. _I love you._ More than I love myself.

  
I tried to hug you as you stood from the bench, but you hesitated before embracing me, for the last time. Before I could speak you told me you had something to say. That feeling in my gut became evident again, however it felt like it weighed a lot more than it originally did, as we sat back down. My nerves spiked, causing me to fidget with my hands as my eyes never left your face. I pleaded in my mind for you to not say what I knew was coming. I love you. Don't you love me? There was a moment of silence where we locked eyes and I could see you didn't want to speak. You spoke the words I never wanted to hear. You didn't love me anymore. I braced myself for it, but it still felt like a slap to the face to hear the one you love more than anything, say they don't love you anymore. You said you never wanted to hurt me, but in the end that's all I felt. I tried my hardest not to cry. You took my hand and kissed the top of my head. A few stray tears slipped out of my eyes. I tried to hide them, I tried to be strong, but I could feel myself breaking apart inside. With a final goodbye, you left and took a piece of my heart with you, a piece I don't think I'll ever get back.

  
I watched you walk away, hoping that you'd turn around and tell me that it was all just a joke, but you didn't. When you were out of sight I couldn't hold back my sorrow anymore. I was heartbroken, absolutely and utterly crushed. I had never felt something so painful before. I was shocked by how much those five words wounded me. Tears spilled from my eyes creating little rivers down my cheeks. After everything we've been through together, I never expected it to end like this. _I love you._ More than you will ever know. I sat on that bench for hours, questioning every little thing, wondering what I did. What happened to us? What if there was something I could have done to stop you leaving? What if? Memories flooded my brain, I felt like I was watching my life flash before my eyes, but every memory was just of you and our love. I was absolutely distraught as I watched the sun go down on such a beautiful day. I knew that I would never be able to forget this pain. This empty feeling inside me couldn't be described. All I knew was that I was alone. I left the park that night without a shred of happiness left in me. How was I to be happy without my best friend? I cried myself to sleep, every time I closed my eyes, you're still there. I knew that even though you were gone, you would still inspire me to be the best person I can be, but I just wish you could be by my side to see me change.

  
It's been a year since you left me that day. The pain is gone, but the memories still haunt me when I can't sleep and sometimes I find myself thinking of all that might have been. _I love you._ I still do. 


End file.
